La veille de Noël
by Titimaya
Summary: Un terrible accident à lieu à quelques jours de Noël. Un accident qui va rapprocher deux personnes qui ne se seront jamais parlés si celui ci n'avait pas eu lieu. Quand la vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil...
1. Jour 0

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction. Bien entendu je n'abandonne pas les autres. On va juste dire qu'en ce moment je suis inspirée par d'autres choses.**

**je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

* * *

_La foule s'entasse dans les magasins pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Je suis le mouvement pour ne pas être moi aussi en retard dans les cadeaux de Noël. C'est un peu délicat car j'ai deux papas et qu'il faut que j'arrive à leur trouver un cadeau différent à chacun d'eux. Je traine un peu les pieds d'un magasin à un autre espérant qu'un des articles me sautent aux yeux, mais depuis une heure que j'arpente la galerie marchande je ne trouve rien de palpitant et commence à me dire que je ne trouverais rien ici. Alors que je m'apprête à rejoindre la sortie, je vois par les grandes baies vitrées que la nature à reprit ces droits et que la neige tombe à cet instant en abondance. Je décide donc d'aller m'installer dans un des cafés du centre commercial en attendant que cela se calme. Je fais la queue patiemment aussi calmement que possible que mon tour arrive et finis par me perdre dans mes pensées rêvant sûrement à un avenir plus glorieux que celui qui m'attend._

- suivant ! Suivant !  
- oh ! Excusez moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.  
- ouai bon vous avez choisi , vous n'êtes pas la seule à servir?  
- un café long sans sucre.  
- 2,10 $  
- tenez.  
- suivant !

_Je me fais bousculer, et me décale sur la droite attendant mon breuvage. La politesse lui aurait sûrement arraché les dents à ce malotru. J'attrape le gobelet et décide finalement de quitter ce lieu. C'est donc mon café chaud en main me réchauffant un peu au passage que je sors affronter ce temps hivernale qui c'est bel et bien installé sur notre petite ville de Lima. La neige recouvre parfaitement le sol m'empêchant de distinguer la route du trottoir, quand j'y pense je serais tellement mieux au chaud sous ma couette avec un bon DVD . Un crissement de pneu retentit sur ma droite, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de l'éviter et suis projetée à plusieurs mètres du point d'impact. Le froid s'engouffre peu à peu dans mes muscles, le calme m'entoure, ma tête et l'ensemble de mes membres sont lourds, mes yeux papillonnent essayant sûrement de se repérer dans ce parterre de blanc. Je n'arrive même pas à bouger mon bras. Je l'avoue et vous pouvez vous moquer mais à cet instant j'ai peur. Peur parce que j'entends du monde s'affoler autour de moi, peur parce que je suis seule, si seulement j'avais eu des amis avec qui sortir. Peur parce que dans une semaine c'est Noël et que je n'ai pas vu mes pères ce matin pour leur dire à quel point je les aime. Ma vision se floue, mes larmes coulent.. je le sais parce que c'est la seule chaleur que je peux sentir... La seule jusqu'à cette main qui se glisse sur ma nuque. Je connais cette voix, mais n'ai plus la force de l'identifier, mes yeux tentent de résister, mais la pression dans mon crâne est trop forte et je finis par céder à la tentation. La dernière chose qui m'arrive au cerveau sont ses derniers mots._

- Rachel..reste avec moi.. S'il te plaît..

* * *

_L'après midi est bien avancée et nous avons passés au moins trois heures à déambuler dans la galerie marchande du centre commercial. Ma patience n'étant pas très importante, je fais signe à mes amies que je vais rentrer._

- Sanny tu es sûr, je peux te ramener si tu veux ?  
- non Britt´ je te remercie, je vais rentrer à pied.  
- mais..  
- Britt´, je ne voudrais pas recevoir les foudres de Q, tu sais bien à quel point ta petite amie est jalouse.  
- même pas vrai Lopez !  
- si tu le dis Fabray. On se voit bientôt.  
- ouai il y a le party de Puck ce soir, tu viendras ?  
- bien sûr. A plus les filles.  
- A plus San.

_J'enfile mon bonnet qui ne m'avantage pas du tout, mais par ce temps je ne vais pas faire la difficile. Arrivée à la porte de sortie, j'emmitoufle ma tête dans mon écharpe, mes mains bien au chaud au fond de mes poches, je suis prête à affronter ce froid. Je marche quelques pas, quand j'entends les pneus d'une voiture crisser non loin de moi. Je regarde à ma gauche et est l'impression de voir la scène au ralentit. La voiture de couleur nuit vient de perdre le contrôle de sa trajectoire percutant de plein fouet la jeune fille qui était en train de traverser. La voiture s'immobilise après l'impact, et la jeune fille est projetée des dizaines de mètres plus loin. Nous ne sommes que quelqu'uns à assister à cette scène digne d'un film, mais tous choqués par l'événement je ne vois personne lui porter secours. Ni une ni deux je me précipite auprès de la jeune fille espérant ne pas trouver un cadavre. Téléphone en main je compose à la hâte le 911, quand mon interlocuteur décroche j'arrive tout juste devant la fille étalée sur le côté._

- 911 qu'elle est la nature de votre problème ?  
- je m'appelle Santana Lopez, je suis au centre commercial de Lima, il vient d'y avoir un accident une jeune fille à était percutée violemment par une voiture.  
- très bien une ambulance arrive, veuillez rester en ligne en attendant son arrivée..connaissez vous l'identité de la personne ?  
- je.. J'y arrive, j'étais à plusieurs mètres de là.  
- pouvez vous me dire si elle respire ?  
- elle est couchée sur le flan je ne vois pas son visage. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
- commencez par vous calmer. Mettez vous face à son visage et posez doucement votre main sur sa nuque, de l'autre main mettez deux doigts sous son nez et dites moi si vous sentez de l'air chaud.  
- ok ok.

_Je fais ce que me dit la personne au téléphone, je me place de l'autre côté , pose doucement ma main sur sa nuque en essayant de bien la maintenir, relève une mèche brune de son visage et ce que je vois me glace le sang. Je connais son visage, ses yeux papillonnent, je l'entends respirer difficilement._

- Rachel..reste avec moi.. S'il te plaît

_Ses yeux se ferment, je panique et pose deux doigts sous son nez mais je ne sens aucunes chaleurs me chatouiller les doigts. Seul le froid de l'instant me prend. J'entends la bonne femme me demander de lui dire ce qu'il en est mais je n'ai pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit. Je me fais bousculer et tombe sur les fesses, je n'ai toujours pas réagis, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années me relève et attrape mon téléphone qui jonche le sol. Je l'entends parler à mon interlocutrice, elle raccroche et me regarde._

- je m'appelle Gabriella, peux tu me dire ton nom ?  
- je.. Elle va s'en sortir ?

_Mes larmes ont prit le dessus, je n'arrive pas à les réfréner._

- je ne sais pas mes collègues s'occupent d'elle, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Tu vas me suivre dans l'ambulance nous allons t'ausculter.  
- mais..je n'ai rien.  
- tu es en état de choc, nous allons juste regarder si tout va bien.

_Je suis la jeune femme en ne cessant de me retourner pour voir si Rachel va bien. Son gros manteau à laissé place à son soutien gorge, ils ont tout déchirés, d'ici je peux voir sa peau hâlé maculée de sang, ils la choquent, une fois deux fois.. L'ambulancière me parle mais j'ai décroché depuis longtemps regardant avec attention si sa poitrine se soulève d'elle même. A cet instant je me dis que la vie est atroce et que je fais partie de cet engrenage, puis tout se passe très vite, ils la basculent sur le brancard, la recouvre d'une couverture chauffante, un des ambulanciers est à califourchon sur elle tenant dans ces mains un ballon lui permettant de lui fournir suffisamment d'oxygène jusqu'à son arrivée à l'hôpital. L'ambulance se referme et disparaît à tout allure de ma vue. J'essaye de reprendre contenance, balayant d'un geste sec les larmes de mon visage._

- je m'appelle Santana.  
- Santana connais tu la victime ?  
- oui.. C'est une fille de mon lycée.. Elle s'appelle Rachel.. Rachel Berry.  
- c'est une amie à toi ?  
- non pas vraiment..  
- tu as quelque chose à me dire ?  
- c'est un peu le vilain canard de McKinley.  
- je comprends, on y va.  
- d'accord.

_Elle referme la porte de l'ambulance et sa collègue démarre. Je peux encore voir la marre de sang au milieu de ce blanc. Ce qui me choque le plus c'est que c'est Rachel qui vient de ce faire renverser, la fille que tout le monde adore torturer au lycée, la seule personne qui ne demande rien et qui pourtant reçoit de la haine de la part de nous tous, moi y compris. Je suis sûrement son pire bourreau, pourtant là je me dis que la seule chose que je veux c'est la voir respirer et marcher dans les couloirs de McKinley._

_Je viens de parler à différents médecins, ils ont juste voulu savoir comment je me sentais. Je ne leur ai pas dit mais je me sens mal. Je voudrais avoir de ces nouvelles. La police m'intercepte et me demande de leur compter ce que j'ai vu et surtout si j'avais vu la personne qui conduisait le véhicule car apparemment celle ci à quitter les lieux avant leur arriver._

- vous avez qu'à retrouver le propriétaire de la voiture.  
- celle ci à était signalée volée il y a deux jours.  
- oh.. Non j'étais trop préoccupée à savoir si Rachel aller s'en sortir.  
- en parlant de ça, nous aimerions vous parler de la relation que vous avez avec la victime.  
- quelle relation ?  
- vous avez dit à un des membres des secours, que Melle Berry était la proie des moqueries au lycée. Nous aimerions savoir si vous faisiez partis de ces personnes qui l'embêtaient.

_Je relève la tête pour tomber sur la fameuse ambulancière qui se tient sur le comptoir juste derrière les policiers. Elle me regarde, je ne lui en veux pas après tout elle n'y est pour rien. J'inspire profondément._

- oui, je suis capitaine de l'équipe des cherrios de McKinley, c'est un peu nous qui faisons la loi, et je dois dire que je ne suis pas très fière de ce que nous lui faisons subir à longueur de journée.  
- si nous vous demandons cela mademoiselle ce n'est pas pour juger vos actes, bien que cela soit répréhensible par la loi, mais nous aimerions savoir si mademoiselle Berry avait des ennemis, des gens qui lui voudraient du mal.  
- vous savez cela reste des chamailleries de lycéens, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un soit capable d'aller jusqu'à tenter à sa vie.  
- vous êtes bien placés pour le savoir jeune fille. Une chose est sûr vous êtes écartés de la liste des suspects, lui ayant portée secours. Merci mademoiselle Lopez, si vous vous souvenez d'autre chose ou que vous entendez des échos n'hésitez pas à nous contacter.  
- bien entendu.

_Je m'approche de l'ambulancière et la remercie. Elle me demande si quelqu'un peut venir me chercher, mais à cet instant j'ai juste envie de savoir comment va Rachel._

- je me débrouillerais... Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Rachel ?  
- elle est au bloc.. Elle a fait plusieurs arrêt respiratoire durant le trajet jusqu'ici. Elle souffre d'une hémorragie cérébrale, de plusieurs côtés cassés, je n'en sais pas plus. En revanche un de ces pères vient d'arriver, tu peux toujours lui demander. Je te laisses. Portes toi bien Santana.  
- merci.

_Je regarde la salle d'attente et reconnais l'un des pères de Rachel. Je décide de me rapprocher de lui, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir comment elle va._

- bonjour monsieur Berry , je suis Santana Lopez.  
- je sais qui tu es. Tu es à l'école avec ma fille depuis l'école primaire.  
- je.. Oui..

_Je m'assois à côté de lui, baisse mon regard. La tension est lourde, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Rachel à du leur dire tout ce qu'il se passait au lycée, tout ce qu'on lui faisait subir. Mais tant pis je dois essayer, j'en ressens le besoin._

- je suis désolé monsieur.  
- de quoi jeune fille, à ce que j'ai su , tu as étais la seule personne à lui porter assistance. Les gens de la ville nous connaissent tous comme les deux pédés qui élèvent une fille dans leur monde de sauvage, la privant d'une vie normale. Ça me dégoûte de savoir qu'à cause d'une sale réputation, de la peur des gens, ma fille à était laissée pour morte sans que personne se bouge le cul.  
- je ne m'excusais pas pour cela monsieur, bien que je rejoins votre avis en pensant que les habitants de cette ville sont tous des faux culs critiquant leur propres mères.  
- de quoi parles tu alors ?  
- je.. Au lycée, ´fin je ne sais pas ce que Rachel vous à raconté, mais...  
- Rachel ne nous parle pas vraiment du lycée. Elle est plutôt du genre solitaire à s'enfermer dans sa chambre en rentrant le soir. Nous savons juste qu'elle est bonne élève et qu'aujourd'hui elle rejoignait des amis au centre commercial pour passer l'après midi.  
- alors vous ne savez pas..  
- quoi donc ?  
- Rachel n'a pas d'amis, personne ne lui adresse la parole au lycée. Elle à même reçue la coupe de la pire loseuse de McKinley.  
- je ne savais pas.  
- monsieur, vous devez savoir. C'est ma faute, tous ce qu'il lui arrive là bas. C'est mon équipe et moi même qui avons choisi Rachel comme bouc émissaire, depuis la première année. Tout les jours elle reçoit un nombre incalculable de slushie, des insultes.. Elle est toujours seule et toute personne qui s'approche d'elle subisse à leur tour les foudres des cherrios et des footballeurs... Je suis tellement désolé monsieur, si vous saviez à cet instant à quel point je regrette mes actes.  
- bien.. Je ne savais pas.. Rachel ne nous à jamais rien dit sur ce qu'il pouvait ce passer au lycée. Je te suis reconnaissant de me dire la vérité Santana. Mais aujourd'hui je suis sûr d'une chose. Rachel à une amie sur qui compter.  
- je.. Vous ne me gueulez pas dessus, vous ne me tapez pas ?!  
- pourquoi faire ?  
- je suis le pire bourreau qui puisse exister dans la vie de votre fille et vous ne réagissez même pas.  
- tu es peut être son bourreau Santana mais tu es aussi la personne qui lui à porté secours et pour ça je t'en serais reconnaissant.  
- non ! Vous pouvez pas je suis un monstre.

_Mes larmes roulent à présent sur mes joues, je ne comprends pas sa réaction ou plutôt son manque de réactions à mon égard. Il m'attrape les mains et me regarde dans les yeux._

- Santana calme toi tout va bien. Écoutes. Je ne cautionne pas le fait que ma fille soit le jouet du tout McKinley, mais je dois te dire qu'à ton âge j'étais comme toi. J'étais le capitaine et le quaterback des titans, à l'époque, tout le monde me mangé dans la main, j'étais le gars le plus respecté. Tout comme toi c'est nous qui dictions les règles. Un jour la capitaine des cherrios à lancé l'idée de terroriser les plus faibles tu dois la connaître, c'est Sylvester. Et je l'ai suivi, jusqu'au jour où la cible à était le petit nouveau. Je peux te dire qu'il en a bavé et contrairement à Rachel lui se faisait casser la figure tout les jours quasiment. Un homosexuel qui s'assurait n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu dans l'établissement et j'y ai participé, moi aussi je lui ai donné des coups. Mais tu vois un jour j'ai cassé mon image en me baladant à ses côtés. Il n'était plus seul j'étais là pour lui, j'ai fais mon coming out, mais j'ai eu la chance de part ma carrure de ne pas me faire embêter. J'ai l'impression que rien ne change dans ce bahut.  
- vous voulez dire que..  
- je veux dire que cela fait vingt ans que je suis avec le loseur de McKinley de l'époque et que cela fait fait quinze ans que nous sommes mariés.  
- il ne vous en a pas voulu.. D'avoir agit comme les autres.  
- l'amour pardonne tout...  
- ?

_L'homme à la blouse blanche venait de pénétrer dans la salle d'attente nous interrompant par la même occasion. Nous nous levons, bien que je reste un peu en retrait par rapport à son père, et écoutons le médecin._

- oui.  
- bonsoir, je suis le médecin Martinez, c'est moi qui m'occupe de Rachel. J'aimerais vous parler de son état.

_Alors que je comprends que la présence pose problème, je m'apprête à quitter la pièce quand monsieur Berry me coupe dans mon élan en m'attrapant le bras et en s'adressant au docteur._

- vous pouvez parler devant elle.  
- bien. Votre fille est dans un état critique, elle a subit de nombreux traumatismes, notamment une hémorragie cérébrale que nous avons heureusement réussit à stopper. Je tiens à vous prévenir que son pronostic vital est toujours engagé, suite aux nombreux arrêts cardiaques qu'elle à subit. Elle souffre de plusieurs côtés cassés, de multiples fractures aux bras et aux jambes et malheureusement nous avons pu constater que sa moelle épinière à était compressée. A ce stade nous ne pouvons pas dire si elle remarchera un jour, nous ne pouvons même pas vous dire si votre fille passera la nuit. Elle est actuellement en soins intensifs, sous haute surveillance. Les prochaines 48 heures vont êtres décisives. Si vous avez des questions?  
- non..je.. Quand est ce qu'on pourra la voir ?  
- lorsqu'elle sera sortit des soins intensifs monsieur. Je vous laisse le devoir m'appelle.

_Le père de Rachel me serre un peu plus le bras sûrement pour se conforter dans l'idée qu'il est bien là au milieu d'une salle d'attente apprenant que la vie de sa fille ne tient qu'à un fil. Je l'aide à se rassoir, il est toujours perdu , les larmes ont prit possessions de lui, tout comme moi. Je tente comme je peux de le soutenir._

- tout ira bien monsieur. Elle est forte elle va s'en tirer.  
- comment peux tu le savoir ? Ma fille n'a même pas seize ans et déjà sa vie est prête à s'éteindre.  
- je ne sais pas si ça va vous conforter dans cette idée mais sachez que Rachel n'a jamais courbé l'échine après avoir reçue un sluchie en pleine figure, elle n'a jamais baissé la tête à la moindre insulte. Vous pouvez me croire elle s'en sortira et sachez que je serais là pour elle.  
- pourquoi ? Tu m'as dis toi même qu'elle était le bouc émissaire alors pourquoi elle se battrait .  
- parce que je suis sûr que votre fille aime la vie et qu'elle ne va pas la laisser s'échapper.  
- j'espère que tu as raison.

_Au fond de moi j'espère aussi qu'elle va s'accrocher, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt en pensant qu'elle était seule et que personne ne pensait à elle._

_Cela fait une semaine que l'accident à eu lieu, et toujours aucune vraie amélioration. La seule amélioration à eu lieu deux jours après son accident où son pronostic vital à était levé. Elle respire d'elle même mais est toujours dans le coma. Je passe à l'hôpital tout les jours, espérant la voir les yeux grands ouverts, mais rien ... alors je m'assois près d'elle lui prend la main et lui parle de tout et de rien. Ces pères sont vraiment gentils et acceptent que je passe aussi souvent, en même temps je suis la seule à lui rendre visite. Mes amis ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe avec moi, je leur dit que tout va bien que je suis juste un peu fatigué. En même temps je les comprends durant la semaine de vacances je n'ai pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps avec eux. Ce soir nous fêtons Noël, je me balade au centre commercial là où tout à commencer le blanc à recouvert la tâche de sang de Rachel. Je suis à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Elle. Vous avez bien compris je lui cherche un cadeau en espérant pouvoir lui offrir bientôt. Je ne trouve rien, je me tourne donc vers un cadeau personnalisée. Je ne sais pas si ça lui plaira mais c'est mieux que rien. J'ai trouvé une étoile en porte clé que j'ai fais graver de mes initiales, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça...une impulsion. Je rentre enfin chez moi jetant quelques coups d'oeil à mon téléphone pour savoir si je n'ai rien reçu de la part d'Hiram ou Leroy. Je me prépare pour fêter Noël, le cœur lourd, je vais à la messe et prie pour qu'elle se réveille. Je ne sais pas encore si mes prières seront entendues mais je crois à la magie de Noël._

* * *

**Alors dites moi tout vous en pensez quoi ? A bientôt et bonnes fêtes à vous tous mes loulous. Que le papa Noël vous gâte. ;) **


	2. Jour 2 mois

**Coucou à tous. beaucoup de lecteurs, pas beaucoup de Reviews. Tant pis voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Installée à table au milieu de ma famille, je fais bonne figure et essaye de participer aux différentes conversations qui anime la soirée. Le cœur n'y ai pas et ma grand mère s'en rend compte puisqu'elle me fait signe de la suivre dans la cuisine, ce que je fais sans attendre._

- Santana mi hija qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- rien abuela, tout va bien.  
- Santana, je t'ai élevé, l'aurais tu oublié ?  
- non abuela.. Je me fais du soucis pour une fille.  
- comment ça du soucis, c'est ton amie ?  
- pas exactement c'est Rachel Berry..  
- la fille des deux hommes.  
- oui abuela, ne les jugent pas ce sont des gens très bien.  
- oh mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne les jugent pas, je ne suis pas comme tous ces gens qui peuplent Lima. D'ailleurs je connais bien Leroy il a grandit à deux rues d'ici.  
- je ne savais pas. Je pensais que tu ne tolérais pas l'homosexualité.  
- je ne suis pas fermée.  
- leur fille a était renversée par une voiture il y a une semaine... C'est moi qui lui est porté secours. A vrai dire on était une dizaine mais personne n'a bougé le petit doigt, ça m'a retourné l'estomac. Depuis l'accident, je vais la voir tout les jours, mais elle est toujours plongé dans le coma.  
- ma fille pourquoi t'inquiètes tu autant pour elle si elle n'est pas ton amie ?  
- au lycée, elle est le bouc émissaire de tout le monde..

_Mes larmes reprennent à nouveau leurs libertés et ma grand mère me sert dans ces bras._

- je fais partis des gens qui la font souffrir... Je..je suis un monstre abuela.  
- ne dis pas ça.  
- j'ai peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas, j'ai peur qu'elle meurt en pensant que personne ne l'aimait, qu'elle ne comptait pour personne..  
- ma puce, calme toi.. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Aller retournons à table avant qu'on vienne nous chercher par la peau des fesses.

_Je rigole un peu, essuie mes larmes et retourne m'assoir. Ma grand mère est vraiment une personne formidable. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir dans ma vie. Le repas touche presque à sa fin quand mon portable émet sa sonnerie. Je me jète sur lui et quitte la table en voyant le nom de l'appelant. Ma grand mère me suit du regard. Je reviens quelques secondes plus tard dans la salle à manger._

- abuela je dois y aller.  
- tout va bien ?  
- elle vient de se réveiller.  
- fais doucement ma fille.

_Je l'embrasse à nouveau sous les yeux interrogateurs de ma famille, et quitte ma maison en quatrième vitesse, m'empressant de retrouver ma petite brune. Bien sur je n'ai pas oublié le petit cadeaux que je voulais lui offrir. Jusqu'à ce soir je ne croyais pas à la magie de Noël que nous comte toutes ses belles histoires, mais maintenant je peux dire qu'elle existe._

_J'arrive à fond de cale dans l'hôpital traversant les couloirs qui me sont devenus familiers ses derniers temps et arrive enfin devant la porte de sa chambre. Je pose mon front contre la porte reprenant mon souffle. Je toque doucement et entre dedans. Mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur la petite brune qui semble complètement perdu. Je regarde les deux hommes qui se tiennent cote à cote les yeux rougis et bouffis par les pleurs de ces derniers jours._

- bonsoir Hiram, Leroy, j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu.  
- merci d'être là Santana.  
- c'est normal.

_Je me retourne pour lui faire face, et la seule chose que je remarque c'est qu'elle pleure en silence. Ce spectacle me tord l'estomac, je pose mon manteau sur le rebord de la chaise et m'assois près d'elle. Calmement je lui attrape la main, et tente de la rassurer._

- tout va bien aller Rachel, je suis là. Tu es en sécurité.

_Je ne comprends pas elle ne me réponds pas. J'entends alors la voix grave de Leroy couper le silence._

- les séquelles sont plus graves que ce que l'on pensait. Rachel a perdu la mémoire et d'après les médecins elle à tout perdue et par tout j'entends la parole, l'usage de ces jambes, même les gestes les plus simples du quotidien. On ne sait pas si elle va rester dans cet état mais une chose est sûr son cerveau réagit bien, elle n'est donc pas dans un état végétatif..

_Je suis choquée par ce qu'il vient de m'annoncer. Si je comprends bien on doit tout lui réapprendre. Une chose est sûr elle y arrivera et je serais là pour l'aider, qu'importe le temps que cela nous prendra._

- Rachel je suis là et je jure devant dieu que je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je serais là à chaque instant, pour toi.

_Elle me sourit, je suis sûr qu'elle me comprend. Je plonge ma main au fond de ma poche et en sors le porte clés que j'ai achetée plus tôt ce matin. Je le lui montre et lui explique ce que c'est._

- c'est un cadeau pour toi Rachel. Ce soir c'est Noël et grâce à dieu tu es enfin parmi nous. Ceci est un porte clés, ça te permets de ne pas perdre les clés de la maison ou de la voiture. C'est une étoile, je trouve qu'elle te représente bien. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je te dis mais un jour je t'expliquerais tout en détails. Là je veux juste profiter de ta présence.

_Elle me resserre la main et une chaleur puissante prend possession de mon corps. J'ai l'impression que cet instant est un des tournants de ma vie sûrement un des plus beau. Je vais rester toute la nuit à ses côtés à continuer sans cesse de lui parler, de lui dire qui je suis, que je tiens à elle.. Ses pères nous on laissés toutes les deux le temps d'aller manger. Je ne lui ai toujours pas lâché la main, quand elle s'endort tendrement. Je ferme mes yeux quelques minutes à mon tour. Un trop pleins d'émotions que je ne saurais expliquer à cet instant. Une douce voix me réveille. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour tomber sur Leroy._

- San tu devrais peut être rentrer chez toi, pour te reposer.  
- je.. Je veux rester avec elle.  
- je m'en doutais. Nous allons rentrer nous reposer, nous reviendrons demain pour te relever. Nous avons réserver un lit pour toi, juste derrière comme tu peux le voir.  
- merci pour tout Lee vraiment.  
- tu prends soin de notre bébé c'est à nous de te remercier.

_Il me dépose un baiser sur la joue et quitte la chambre. Je regarde Rachel qui semble si paisible et retire ma main de la sienne délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller. Je me couche à mon tour à ses côtés et me laisse à nouveau embarquer dans les bras de Morphée. Quelques minutes ou heures plus tard, j'entends Rachel pleurer comme une enfant qui aurait peur du noir. Je me lève précipitamment et pose une main rassurante sur son front, mon autre main ayant rejoint la sienne._

- hey.. Calme toi je suis là.

_Ses sanglots semblent se calmer au son de ma voix , je cale sa tête contre ma poitrine et commence à lui chanter une chanson pour la rendormir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ses bras m'attirent à elle, je m'allonge donc dans son lit, sa tête nichée contre ma poitrine où mon cœur bat furieusement, ma main lui caressant le cuir chevelu tendrement. Je continue de chanter jusqu'à entendre sa respiration se poser. Je suis bien à ses côtés, je finis par m'endormir dans cette position._

_Je suis réveillée par des effleurements sur la peau de mon visage. J'ouvre les yeux pour savoir de quoi il s'agit et tombe sur deux orbes chocolats qui me scrutent . Je lui souris et fais de même._

- coucou princesse. Tu sais que je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de réveil.

_Ses yeux se ferment au contact de mes doigts sur sa peau, je l'entends soupirer de plaisir. Je suis heureuse, bien que nous pouvons pas discuter ensemble, bien que je ne puisse pas me faire pardonner, je suis là près d'elle et à ce moment c'est tout ce qui compte. Une infirmière toque à la porte et entre pour déposer le déjeuner de Rachel ainsi que le mien. Il faudra que je pense à remercier ses pères._

- bonjour, je suis Émilie l'infirmière de Rachel.  
- bonjour, moi c'est Santana.  
- alors Rachel est ta petite amie ?  
- non pas vraiment.. Elle a pleuré cette nuit je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour la rendormir.  
- tu sais ça ne va pas être facile, Rachel va se comporter comme une enfant de deux ans, elle va faire des caprices, des colères, c'est du boulot de s'en occuper, il faut la laver lui donner à manger, l'habiller. Tu devrais prendre de l'espace avant que cela ne soit trop lourd pour toi.  
- je me fous totalement que ce soit dur où pas je serais là à chaque instants, je n'ai pas peur de la charge de travail qu'elle peut me donner. Elle a besoin de moi et je ne vais pas la laisser tomber.  
- je préfère juste te prévenir, tu as quoi seize ans, tu as la vie devant toi, ta jeunesse à vivre, ne te laisse pas enfermer dans un semblant d'histoire avec cette fille qui n'évoluera certainement plus.  
- ma vie j'en fais ce je veux, et si je veux passer mon temps à m'occuper d'elle je le ferais, c'est ma décision.  
- tu es sûr que toi et Rachel avant son accident vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?  
- oui j'en suis sûr.  
- si tu tiens vraiment à t'occuper d'elle je vais t'aider . Commence par lui donner le petit déjeuner. Je repasserais dans une heure pour te montrer comment la laver.  
- merci Émilie.

_Elle me sourit et quitte la chambre. Je me lève, Rachel me regarde bizarrement. Je lui explique que pour reprendre des forces, il faut manger. Je commence à lui donner son repas, évidement Émilie avait raison, j'ai à faire à une vraie gosse, qui ne veut pas prendre son lait. Je l'arme de patiente et arrive à bout de son petit dej une heure plus tard, juste au moment où Émilie rentre dans la chambre. Elle rigole en voyant la confiture qui dégouline de mes cheveux._

- tout c'est bien passé ?  
- nickel !

_Nous rigolons ensemble, c'est vraiment une gentille fille, elle me montre les gestes adéquates pour laver Rachel. Ce que je fais en essayant de m'appliquer. Nous lui mettons une couche, j'ai un peu de peine à lui faire ça mais elle doit vraiment tout réapprendre. Quand nous terminons de rhabiller Rachel, Émilie me propose d'aller boire un café. J'embrasse Rachel sur le front et quitte la chambre. Je discute un peu de tout et de rien avec elle, elle me demande pourquoi je suis là pourquoi je fais tout ça. Je lui explique tout dans les moindres détails. Elle me conseille alors d'entreprendre des études d'infirmière au vue de mes notes je peux tenter le concours sans même avoir passé mon diplôme. Je suis ravie d'avoir enfin trouvé ma voie je sais que je suis faite pour ça. Nous finissons de discuter par le sujet principale de ma présence dans ce lieux, et j'avoue qu'elle met le point sur ce que je ressens pour Rachel. Il a fallu un accident qui a failli lui coûter la vie, une semaine de coma, et c'est une parfaite inconnue qui me fait remarquer que j'ai des sentiments pour Rachel. Je rougis et confirme ce qu'elle vient de me dire. J'ai peur de perdre Rachel, sans qu'elle sache que quelqu'un l'aimait.. Que je l'aimais.. Que je l'aime._

_Quand je retourne dans la chambre, ses deux pères sont déjà présents et à ma grande surprise ma grand mère aussi. Elle me prend dans ces bras et m'embrasse. Je profite de leur présence pour leur expliquer la discussion que je viens d'avoir avec Émilie. Ils savent désormais que je vais tenter le concours d'infirmière que si je suis reçue je ferais mes études à Lima et que je m'occuperais personnellement de Rachel. Je leur ai également avoué ce que j'ai appris sur moi même il y a moins d'une heure. Ils me sourient tout les trois et comprennent à présent pourquoi je suis si attachée à elle._

* * *

_Les jours passent, et mon planning est plutôt chargé. Le matin je me lève à 5 h, pour aller à l'hôpital. Je m'occupe de Rachel jusqu'à 6h 30 puis je pars en direction du lycée pour ma pratique. Les filles commencent à se poser des questions, mais je noie le poisson, enfin jusqu'à ce jour. Il est 16 h 30 et je m'apprête à quitter le lycée quand mes meilleures amies m'interpellent._

- San ! On peut te parler deux minutes.  
- heu ouai mais faites vite, je suis pressée.  
- justement c'est de ça qu'on voulait te parler. Depuis plusieurs semaines tu sembles épuisée, tu ne viens plus aux différentes partys, tu ne nous parles plus vraiment, on aimerait vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe avec toi.  
- oh.. Merci de vous inquiéter mais tout va bien.  
- San , on se connaît depuis l'âge de cinq ans tu ne vas pas me mentir comme ça et t'en sortir.  
- Q, tout va bien.  
- alors pourquoi tu as perdu du poids, tes cernes ont creusés ton visage, tu semble toujours très occupé, San je t'en prie dis moi la vérité.  
- tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
- oui  
- la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que dans deux jours je passe mon concours pour rentrer en école d'infirmière. C'est pour ça que je suis crevée.  
- attends mais tu as perdu la tête, tu détestes les hôpitaux , tu n'y a plus mis les pieds depuis la mort de tes parents. San on avait des projets, tu te souviens l'école de danse de New York, toi, Britt´ et moi.  
- mes plans on changés Q, je suis désolé je dois vraiment y aller.  
- mais San on est en février, on a même pas finis l'école.  
- je dois y aller Q. On se voit plus tard.  
- si tu crois que je vais lâcher l'affaire comme ça tu te trompes !

_Je pose mes doigts sur l'arrête de mon nez, ferme les yeux et souffle un bon coup._

- vous avez qu'à me suivre, mais ne me jugez pas.  
- très bien.

_Nous arrivons à l'hôpital, Quinn ne comprend pas, Britt´ ne dit rien. Nous pénétrons dans la bâtisse , les filles me suivent toujours sans rien dire._

- salut Mylène. _Dis je à l'attention de la standardiste._  
- salut San, tu vas bien ?  
- on fait aller.  
- tu viens avec du renfort aujourd'hui ?  
- ce sont juste des amies.  
- ça lui fera du bien de voir d'autres visages.  
- j'espère.

_Je lui souris et continue ma route jusqu'à sa chambre, je croise plusieurs personnes du corps médicales que j'ai finis par connaître pendant ces deux mois. Nous arrivons enfin devant sa chambre. Je m'arrête et me retourne face aux filles._

- bon, je vous préviens, ce que vous allez voir risque de vous choquer. Je vous demande de ne pas faire de gestes brusques, de ne pas parler trop fort. Je vous expliquerez tout après.

_Je suis coupée par l'arrivée d'emilie qui me fait la bise._

- hey San ! T'es à la bourre, je vais pas pouvoir t'aider, mais bon je vois que tu as de la main d'œuvre.  
- non ce sont juste mes amies.  
- Quinn et Brittany je suppose, ravie de vous rencontrer les filles, je suis Émilie , San m'a beaucoup parlez de vous.  
- enchantés.  
- San vraiment désolé mais faut que j'y aille.  
- t'inquiètes je vais me débrouiller, ça à était aujourd'hui sinon ?  
- elle a fait une colère tout à l'heure parce que Jayma lui avait enlevé ton Tee shirt du lit.  
- oh merde.  
- je lui en ai remis un autre elle c'est calmé instantanément. Sinon elle te réclame.  
- j'y vais merci.  
- San tu peux nous dire de qui on parle là.  
- tu vas le savoir tout de suite.

_J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur ma petite brune en train de jouer avec les petits cubes composés de lettres, que je lui est offert pour lui réapprendre à lire. Je souris de voir qu'elle est super concentrée et qu'elle n'a même pas fait attention à notre entrée. Je regarde Q et Britt´ qui ont l'air choquées. Je les invites à s'assoir avant de leur expliquer, ce qu'il lui est arrivé je m'adresse à ma brune._

- coucou bébé

_Ma brune se retourne sur moi et me sourit de son plus beau sourire, celui qui me fait fondre de jour en jour._

- Sanny ! Veux câlin.  
- bien sûr mon cœur.

_Je la prend dans mes bras, je suis si heureuse des efforts qu'elle à fait durant ces deux derniers mois, elle commence à reparler. Je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front._

- achel t'aime Sanny.  
- moi aussi ma puce je t'aime.  
- c'est qui les filles ave mamou.  
- Rachel, je te présente Quinn et Brittany, tu sais je t'en ai parlé ce sont mes meilleures amies, aujourd'hui elles sont venues te voir, tu es contente ?  
- ai peu..  
- de quoi tu as peur ma puce, elle ne te feront pas de mal.  
- ai peu d'elle. Me dit elle en montrant du doigt Quinn.  
- pourquoi tu as peur de Quinn ?  
- tu te souviens d'elle ?  
- acident, ai vu.  
- je ne comprends pas. Écoute ma puce tu vas jouer avec Britt´, je vais aller parler avec Q, d'accord ?  
- ui. Ze t'aime.  
- moi aussi.

_J'entraîne Q à ma suite et sors de la chambre. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Finalement elle s'en charge._

- San je suis perdue, alors toi et Berry ?  
- c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, bien que oui je l'aime profondément. Tu te souviens la semaine de vacance qu'on a eu à Noël ?  
- bien sur.  
- le jour où je t'ai laissé avec Britt´ au centre commercial.. Quand je suis sortie il y a eu un accident.. Rachel à était renversé par une voiture , le gars c'est barré. D'après les flics l'accident n'en était pas vraiment un, a priori elle à était renversé intentionnellement dans le but de ...dans le but de la tuer. Nous étions une dizaine et tu vois...je..j'ai étais la seule à lui porter secours.. Tout ces bâtards...

_Mes larmes commencent à prendre le relais de mes paroles. Q doit comprendre ma détresse et me prend dans ces bras._

- je suis désolé San. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es si crevée, tu t'occupes d'elle tout les jours.  
- oui, les médecins disent que ça peut l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Mais tu vois son traumatisme crânien à était plus important, elle a perdu l'usage de la parole , des jambes.. Mon dieu Q j'ai eu si peur de la perdre.  
- pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu en pincés pour Berry, on l'aurait mise hors limite au bahut.  
- parce qu'à ce moment là je ne savais pas que j'éprouvais tout ça pour elle.  
- tu sais on peut t'aider avec elle.  
- tu ferais ça ?  
- bien sur.  
- aller rentrons avant que Britt´ n'en puisse plus.  
- oh tu sais bien comment elle est elle adore jouer.

_Nous rentrons à nouveau dans la chambre et ce que nous voyons nous font sourire. Britt´ est en train de parler avec Rachel . Je la vois sourire je suis si heureuse à cet instant. Nous passons la fin de l'après midi toutes les quatre à rigoler et même à jouer. Rachel essaye par moment de parler, c'est difficile pour elle mais elle s'en sort plutôt bien. Quinn lui montre des photos de Beth et Rachel regarde les photos avec attention, seulement il se passe quelque chose que nous n'aurions pas pu imaginer. Alors que Quinn tourne une photo, Rachel prend peur et se colle à moi commençant à pleurer. Elle tremble et je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive._

- hey qu'est ce qu'il y a..

_Elle me montre du doigt la photo, qu'elle vient de regarder._

- oui c'est Beth et son papa.  
- P...uck  
- quoi tu te souviens de lui.. Rachel dis moi de quoi tu te rappelles ?  
- P..uck c'est ..lui qui...acident  
- attends tu es entrain de me dire que c'est lui qui t'as renversée ?  
- ui..  
- Rachel de quoi te souviens tu ?  
- je..je me souviens de..de..tout.  
- oh mon dieu Rachel, je suis si heureuse.

_Je l'embrasse sur le crâne, et ressers mon étreinte mais ce qu'il se passe ensuite dépasse mon entendement._

- je.. Veux mes pè..es.  
- je les appèle tout de suite mon cœur.  
- je..veux êtes seule..comme toujou.

_Les filles me font signent qu'elle m'attendent dehors. Je suis un peu décontenancé par ce que me demande Rachel. Mais je comprends que si elle se souvient de tout, elle sait aussi que j'étais son bourreau avant son accident. Je comprends qu'elle ne me veuille pas à ses côtés. Je dois dire que ça me fend le cœur, je pensais après tout ce que nous avons partagés je pensais que..bref je viens d'avoir Hiram au téléphone, ils vont pas tarder. Je m'installe près de Rachel et lui parle doucement._

- je suis heureuse que la mémoire te reviennes, si tu savais à quel point je me suis inquiétée pour toi depuis deux mois.  
- meci satana, je..pas besoin de toi.  
- je.. Très bien.

_Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer, sérieusement, je viens de passer deux mois à être au petit soin pour elle. Je l'ai lavé, lui ai donné à manger..comment elle peut oublier ce qu'il c'est passé entre nous ces derniers temps. Je la regarde une dernière fois les larmes ravages mon visage. Elle ne me regarde pas. Je referme la porte et tombe nez à nez avec ces pères._

- tout va bien San ?  
- elle... il y a quelques heures encore elle me réclamait...là elle se souvient de tout, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, enfin si elle a vu une photo de Puck et apparemment c'est lui qui l'aurait renversé, d'ailleurs je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite.  
- San, on va s'en occuper ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter.  
- ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.. Occupez vous bien d'elle s'il vous plaît , je.. Je dois y aller..  
- Santana ma chérie attends.  
- oui Lee.  
- je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger avec Rachel.  
- Mouais... Au revoir.

_Je les laisse pénétrer dans la chambre de Rachel et pars en direction des filles qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'attendre._

- San on fait quoi ?  
- je vais aller rendre visite à Puck.  
- on vient avec toi.  
- non, je ne veux pas vous mêler à ça.  
- comme tu voudras mais ne fais rien d'insensé.  
- ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi j'ai rien à perdre.

_Je quitte l'hôpital, le cœur meurtri mais une chose est sûr j'en connais un qui ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça.._

* * *

**Verdict ? **

**A très vite. **

**T.**


	3. Jours 2,1 mois

**Merci pour vos Reviews. **

**Bonne lecture**.

* * *

_Je remonte dans ma voiture bien décidée à en découdre avec Noah Puckerman, le gars le plus Badass que je connaisse. J'ai étais en classe avec lui, il n'est pas d'une très bonne fréquentation mais à l'époque je ne l'étais pas non plus. Je l'appréciais , on se dépannés de temps en temps si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais là, s'il s'avère que c'est bien lui qui à essayer d'écraser ma petite brune, je jure devant dieu qu'il va passer un sale moment._

_Déjà plusieurs minutes que je suis devant chez lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pèse le pour et le contre de ce que je m'apprête a faire. L'amour contre la haine, la vengeance contre la raison, mon choix devient facile tout d'un coup. Rachel se souvient de moi, et ne me veut pas près d'elle, elle ne se rappelle que du monstre que j'ai étais, pas de la personne que je suis réellement. A l'exception de ma grand mère, elle est la seule chose qui m'est arrivée de bien et je l'ai perdue. Pff trop de questions, j'ai assez perdu de temps. Je sors de ma voiture et viens toquer à la porte. C'est une petite fille âgée de six ans seulement qui m'ouvre._

- oui..  
- salut Sarah, dis moi ton frère est là ?  
- non Sanny.  
- ok. Tant pis je le verrais demain.

_Elle me claque la porte au nez j'ai juste eu le temps de terminer ma phrase. Je fulmine d'impatience de pouvoir lui casser la gueule. Je ne voulais pas de témoin, à croire que rien ne se passe comme prévu. Demain .. Je vais attendre jusqu'à demain.._

**Chambre de Rachel.**

- oh..chaton, je suis si heureux.. Comment tu te sens ?  
- ... A va pa..pa.  
- on a eu si peur de te perdre.  
- je..je s-uis là.  
- ton père est aller voir le médecin pour les examens que tu devras passer.

- Rachel tout va bien ?

_Elle détourne la tête vers la table de chevet, où trône plusieurs objets. Je connais ma fille est au regard qui l'habille je suis sur qu'elle est triste. Je dois savoir pourquoi._

- ma chérie y a t'il quelque chose que tu veux me dire ?  
- mes..j..ambes ze sens pu..  
- hum c'est un peu délicat ma chérie. Tu sais tu as eu ton accident il y a environ deux mois, après une semaine de coma nous avons pu en savoir davantage sur ton état. Tu as eu beaucoup de traumatismes, et dans ce lot.. Malheureusement tu as eu la moelle épinière comprimée...

_Je vois des larmes se former à l'orée de ces yeux chocolats, je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter._

- Rachel, ce n'est peut être pas définitif tu sais, le travail sera long mais je sais que tes amis t'aideront à passer ce cap.  
- papa ?  
- oui.  
- je.. J'ai pa..pas d'amis.  
- bien sur que si ma chérie.  
- n-on.. Je vous ai fait croire.  
- Rachel je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle de certaines choses.  
- je..sommeil  
- comme tu voudras poussin, ton..

- bonjour Leroy..  
- bonjour Émilie.  
- Rachel je suis Émilie tu te souviens de moi ?  
- ne...non...dé.olé.  
- je m'occupe de toi depuis ton arrivée, j'ai appris la nouvelle comme quoi tu avais retrouvé la mémoire, tu vas progresser plus rapidement. D'ici deux trois jours je pense que tu devrais retrouver une élocution normale. Enfin je ne suis qu'infirmière mais c'est ce que j'ai entendu..bruit de couloir. Donc on va faire comme tout les soirs. Mais heu.. Sanny n'est pas là ?  
- hum, je peux vous parler dehors une petite seconde.  
- oui..oui  
- on revient chaton.

- voilà Rachel aurait retrouvé la mémoire suite à la vision d'une photo..  
- oui sûrement un choc émotionnel.  
- le problème c'est que ces souvenirs datent d'avant l'accident.  
- oh mon dieu San..  
- oui c'est là que je voulais en venir, Rachel à rejetée Santana. Elle ne se souvient que de la Santana de ces dernières années et non pas de la vraie jeune fille qu'elle est.  
- là tout de suite je m'inquiète pour Santana..hum je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire, mais elle m'a confié que Rachel représenté plus que sa propre vie et..que sans elle, la vie ne valait pas d'être vécue.  
- vous pensez qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose d'insensé.  
- dite moi si vous perdiez votre mari vous seriez dans quel état ?  
- oh mon dieu.. Il faut qu'on la retrouve immédiatement d'autant plus qu'elle nous a confié que Rachel avait reconnu la personne qui l'avait renversé, mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom.  
- écoutez on va s'occuper de Rachel et j'essayerais de retrouver San , je finis mon service après votre fille.  
- très bien.

_Nous rentrons à nouveau dans la chambre de ma fille quand celle ci nous demande._

- pouquoi v..vous palez de satana.. Ce..cette fi-fille est un monstre.  
- écoutes Rachel je connais Santana depuis deux mois, je conçois que cela fait moins longtemps que toi, mais une chose est sûr si Santana à était un monstre elle ne l'est plus aujourd'hui.  
- tu tu sais pas t..tout ce qu'elle..m'a fait.. Subit.  
- si je suis au courant et si tu savais à quel point elle s'en veut.  
- foutaise !  
- en attendant c'est la seule personne qui t'a porté secours lors de ton accident. Savais tu qu'elle n'avait pas remit les pieds dans un hôpital depuis la mort de ses parents, et pourtant elle c'est occupé de toi comme personne ne l'a fait. Depuis deux mois elle vient tout les jours. Le matin elle arrive à 5h15 pour te faire la toilette et te donner à manger, puis elle part pour sa pratique à 6h30. Elle revient le midi , toujours avec un petit cadeau parce qu'elle sait que ça te fais sourire et je peux t'assurer qu'elle adore te voir sourire, elle te donne à manger. Puis elle repart en direction du lycée pour finir ses cours. Elle revient à nouveau après sa pratique, si tu dors elle travaille parce que de te voir dans cet état la tue elle entreprend de passer le concours pour l'école d'infirmière. Si tu es réveillés elle joue avec toi, elle te réapprend à lire et à écrire. Elle te lis des histoires, après ton repas pour t'aider à dormir, et je peux t'assurer que tu ne t'endors jamais sans. Quand elle part il est plus de 21 h, elle vit avec sa grand mère et pour ne pas qu'elle se fatigue, elle fait le ménage et s'occupe de quasiment tout dans la maison. Elle fait ses devoirs et part au lit à minuit passé. Le lendemain Rebelote. Pour une fille de 17 ans je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup de courage. Alors si c'est ça être un monstre moi je te dis je signe de suite.  
- c'est..un jeu pou..mieux me détruire.  
- non Rachel ça s'appelle de l'amour ! Leroy je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne vais pas être en mesure de m'occuper de votre fille ce soir, je passe le relais au service de nuit, je vais essayer de retrouver Santana avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.  
- très bien.  
- Rachel je te conseille de regarder l'album qui se trouve sur le chevet, ainsi que le journal que laisse Santana dans le tiroir.

_Émilie quitte la chambre passablement énervée, Rachel décide de fermer les yeux. J'embrasse ma fille sur le front et décide d'attendre mon mari dehors. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai retrouvé ma fille, mais je dois dire que je m'inquiète aussi pour celle que je considère comme mon autre fille, j'ai hâte de la revoir._

_Une fois seule dans ma chambre, je réouvre les yeux et regarde tous les objets qui ornent ma table de chevet. J'attrape difficilement un petit porte clés en forme d'étoile. Le touche, le caresse, l'observe. Mes doigts glissent sur sa surface lisse jusqu'à rencontrer comme une petite éraflure. Je le retourne et tombe sur deux petites lettres S.L . Je ne sais pas exactement ce que cela signifie, mais ce porte clés me semble familier. Je le repose et tente d'attraper le gros livre, mais celui ci est beaucoup plus lourd et je ne suis pas au top de ma forme. J'abandonne finalement l'idée. Mon regard se pose ailleurs dans la chambre. Alors ça fait deux mois que je suis ici. La dernière chose que je me souviens c'est cet horrible crissement de pneu, et son sourire sadique. Je.._

- bonsoir Rachel !  
- b..be..bonsoir.  
- la nouvelle a vite fait le tour du service. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'en sortes, c'était vraiment pas gagné, tu as de la chance d'avoir Santana près de toi, c'était vraiment la seule a dire que tu allais t'en sortir. D'ailleurs où est elle ?  
- pas..là.  
- c'est vraiment bizarre il est 20 h , d'habitude c'est elle qui te donnes à manger.  
- c'est moi.. Qui la v...veux pas.  
- oh.. Je ne suis pas là pour juger, tout le monde connait Santana ici, on a tous finit par s'attacher à cette petite, c'est rare de voir des jeunes de son âge s'investir autant près d'une personne. Aller je te pose le plateau devant toi et repasse le prendre dans une petite heure.  
- meci.

_C'est vraiment bizarre. J'arrive pas à parler comme il faut, mais j'arrive à penser et dans ma tête, mes phrases ont un sens et sont dites de façon correcte. Grr me tarde de reparler normalement, on dirait une gamine là et ça m'agace au plus haut point. Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec Santana. Je décide de manger mais me rends vite compte que c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Je lâche l'affaire au bout de quelques minutes. Me retrouver là à ne rien pouvoir faire. Je ne peux même pas me lever pour aller au toilettes ou prendre une bonne douche .._

- **j'aurais préférer mourir** **!**  
- ha bon.. Alors après tout ces efforts tu lâches l'affaire, moi qui pensais que tu étais une personne forte et courageuse, me serais je trompé ?  
- qu'est..ce que..tu fais là ? C'est pu l'heure des.. Visites !  
- tu avais plus de conviction en disant que tu aurais préférer mourir. J'ai oublié ma veste, je ne viens pas te rendre visite vu que tu ne veux pas de moi ici.

_Je referme la porte et rentre dans la chambre de Rachel, la tension est palpable. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère en la voyant dans cet état, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore plus perdue qu'avant. Elle est froide et distante, tout le contraire de ces derniers temps. Je repère ma veste sur le rebord de la table, et m'approche pour la récupérer. C'est à ce moment que je remarque que son plateau repas est resté intact. Je regarde l'heure, je sais que Mélissandre ne va pas tarder à repasser._

- personne ne t'a servie le repas ! _Dis je d'un ton un peu sec._  
- je..j'ai pas faim.  
- ils le savent pourtant que tu n'y arrives pas encore toute seule. Je vais aller leur dire deux mots après !

_Je reprend mon habitude et m'assois près de Rachel pour lui donner son repas. Alors que je me rapproche de sa bouche avec la fourchette, elle tourne la tête à mon opposée._

- ne fais pas l'enfant Rachel, tu as besoin de manger pour reprendre des forces. Dis je d'une voix plus douce.

_Sa tête revient vers moi, ces larmes commencent à se former. Je pose la fourchette et essuie le liquide de ces joues du bout de mes doigts. J'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser mais je sais que je ne peux pas parce qu'elle ne se souvient pas de moi comme je le voudrais tant. Je me recule et reprend la fourchette._

- pouquoi ?  
- pourquoi quoi ?  
- tu es là... Tu fais ça..je...je sais que tu te moques de moi..tout le monde dis du..du bien de toi..mais personne ne te connais vraiment..

_Je rejette cette satanée fourchette, me relève précipitamment. Elle ne veut pas me croire, elle me haït.. Pourquoi elle ne se souvient pas... Je n'aurais pas du revenir, c'était une erreur. Je récupère ma veste et commence à partir quand sa voix m'arrive à nouveau aux oreilles._

- **tu réponds pas ! **_Me crie t'elle._  
- que veux tu que je te dises, tu ne me crois pas ! Ça ne sert à rien d'insister. De toute façon c'était la dernière fois que tu me vois, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ha..dernière chose, tu peux jeter tout nos souvenirs, je ne pense pas que garder des vêtements m'appartenant ou des cadeaux que je t'ai offert te fasses réellement plaisir, et puis moi là où je vais je n'en aurais pas besoin. Adieu Rachel !

_Voilà je passe la porte de sa chambre pour la dernière fois, le cœur lourd, la tête prête à exploser. Finalement la vie est un jeux de hasard un jour tu gagnes le lendemain t'as tout perdu. Mon dieu Rachel si tu savais à quel point je t'aime , nous aurions pu être heureuses toi et moi, mais je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'aimer. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je démarre ma voiture, mon plan en tête bien échafaudé, il me faut juste un peu de courage. Je roule donc en direction du bar à la sortie de la ville, celui qui ferme les yeux sur ton âge._

_Santana vient de quitter ma chambre, je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Je n'ai aucuns souvenirs avec elle , pourquoi agit elle de la sorte. J'ai envie de taper sur les murs, j'étouffe dans cette chambre, j'ai l'impression d'être en prison. Qu'on me rende ma liberté. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau..sur l'infirmière._

- tu n'as rien mangé Rachel !  
- pas..faim..  
- très bien. Je vais te changer et te préparer pour la nuit alors... Voilà, tu veux quel Tee shirt pour dormir ? Tu ne dis rien , tu sais que tu ne me facilites pas la tache ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre je te mets celui là. Santana n'étant pas là , tu devras t'endormir sans ton histoire. Tu n'auras qu'à sonner si tu as besoin. Bonne nuit Rachel !

_Enfin elle est partie. Je n'en peux plus d'entendre parler de Santana ! Et puis c'est quoi ce Tee shirt des " guns n roses ", et j'ai passé l'âge des histoires ! Je ferme les yeux espérant trouver le sommeil rapidement._

* * *

_Pfiou ! J'ai passé la nuit à me bourrer la gueule. Je suis devant le lycée attendant que ce crétin ramène ces fesses. Le temps passe et le parking commence à bien se remplir. Je ne le vois toujours pas à l'horizon. Je vois mes amies au loin et l'insouciance de la jeunesse me défiler devant les yeux. Me voilà en train de parler comme une adulte, comme si j'avais tout vu. 7h50 , enfin je vois sa tête de con arriver, je sors de ma voiture et l'interpelle tout en m'approchant._

- hey Puck !  
- Santana !  
- ouai c'est moi, je ne pense pas que tu sois pressé de rentrer en classe alors tu as bien cinq petites minutes à perdre avec moi.  
- même plus si tu le désires.  
- bat les pattes !  
- tu pues l'alcool à dix milles bornes.. Tu as sans doutes envie de finir de jouer à l'arrière de ma camionnette.  
- Nan ! Je voulais juste savoir un truc.. Tu sais il y a une rumeur qui court sur le nain. _Grr ça me tord l'estomac de parler d'elle de la sorte, je me déteste au plus profond de moi._  
- ha bon, j'ai pas entendu et puis tu sais ça fais bien deux mois qu'on l'a pas vu, elle a peut être décidé de se suicider pour nous débarrasser de son .  
- ouai très drôle. _Mon dieu que je vais te tuer Puckerman. _  
- c'est quoi cette rumeur ?  
- il paraît qu'elle aurait était renversé par une bagnole une semaine avant Noël !  
- ha..ha bon..et tu sais si elle a survécu ?!  
- ouai, elle est à l'hosto et à ce qu'il paraît elle aurait vu le conducteur.  
- non impossible à la vitesse où elle à était projetée.  
- comment tu sais ça ? _Je le vois s'enfoncer, je te tiens Puckerman, je te tiens.._  
- Ben j'imagine.. Une voiture qui arrive à grande vitesse sur une personne, ça doit la faire voler au moins à dix mètres de là.  
- non 20 pour être exacte.  
- 20 ?  
- ouai c'est à cette distance de la voiture que tu as volé et rapidement abandonné que j'ai ramassé Rachel.  
- que tu ?! Il n'y avait personne tu mens Lopez !  
- non je ne mens pas.. Puck dis moi pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Je sais que c'est toi  
- tu n'as aucunes preuves !  
- si Rachel à dis avoir vu le visage de Fabray et à ce que je vois sur ton avant bras il s'agit bien de la tête de Q.  
- de quoi je me mêle Lopez hein.. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !  
- tu vas payer Puck pour ce que tu lui as fais.  
- tu me fais quoi là ! Tu l'as déteste autant que moi.. Si elle avait écarté les cuisses au lieu de me rejeter, rien ne serait arrivé.  
- je rêve tu as tenté de la tuer juste pour une histoire de baise. Putin mais t'es un vrai porc.  
- tu disais pas ça pourtant avant , je t'entends encore crier mon nom.

_Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase que je me jète sur lui les poings en avant. La bagarre entre nous éclate, je ne retiens pas mes coups, lui non plus. Du sang jailli de tout les côtés. Mes mains me brûlent, mon corps est endolori, mais je décharge toute ma rage sur lui, sur celui qui a voulu tuer ma petite brune. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dure, mais je sens deux bras m'attraper. Il me faut quelques minutes pour comprendre que nous venons d'être stoppés par la police. Je crache du sang, mais je crie de toutes mes forces avant qu'ils ne m'embarquent._

- **c'est lui qui a tenté de tuer Rachel Berry. C'est lui !**

_Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir cette nuit. J'ai fermé les yeux à plusieurs reprises mais rien n'a fonctionné. On toque à la porte, Émilie rentre, me sourit et me dépose mon plateau, je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est alors j'ose lui demander en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas aussi énervée après moi qu'hier soir._

- bonjour.  
- salut Rachel, je vois que tu parles bien mieux, comment te sens tu ?  
- fatigué.. Heu..il est quelle heure ?  
- tu n'as pas bien dormis, 6h.  
- si seu..seulement j'avais réussis.  
- écoutes, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, je n'ai pas étais tendre avec toi. San m'a envoyé un message en me disant de prendre bien soin de toi parce qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Je suis son amie et je vais respecter ce qu'elle me demande, bien que je m'inquiète pour elle.  
- tu ne m'apprécies pas ?  
- de ce que je sais de toi et toujours d'après San tu es une gentille fille, brave courageuse avec une grande force de caractère. Ne me restes plus qu'à apprendre à te connaître. On va commencer par le petit dej. _Dit elle en souriant._  
- je.. J'ai droit a quoi.  
- lait de soja, biscotte au beurre d'amandes avec confiture de fraise. Céréales et fromage blanc.  
- un vrai petit dej.  
- oui c'est San qui nous amène tout les ingrédients, d'habitude c'est elle qui le prépare mais..  
- tout le monde ne me dis que du bien d'elle..mais..  
- je comprends que tu doutes de sa sincérité, tu n'as connue que ces mauvais côtés, mais tu devrais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Je t'assures qu'elle prend grand soin de toi. Elle a tout voulu apprendre pour tout faire seule, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de toi, à l'exception de moi.  
- je ne m'en souviens pas.  
- tu n'as pas regardé l'album ?  
- non je n'ai pas réussi à l'attraper.  
- je te le passes alors. Tiens. Bon je vais continuer mon service maintenant que tu as bien mangés. Ha j'oubliais c'est ton père qui vient te nettoyer aujourd'hui.  
- ok..merci.

_Elle est vraiment sympa Émilie finalement, à croire que je ne sais plus juger les gens rien qu'en les voyants. L'album est plutôt mignon, assez grand avec une couverture rigide et pleins d'étoiles. J'avoue que cela me plaît. Je tourne la première page, il n'y a qu'une seule photo sur celle ci. Je me vois allongé sur ce même lit, Santana à mes côtés me donnant le fameux porte clés étoilé. Je peux remarquer qu'une de ces mains est entrelacer à la mienne. En dessous je lis la légende. " mon bébé vient de se réveiller ", je continue mon exploration. La deuxième photo, je suis en train de sourire , je regarde l'objectif j'ai l'air heureuse, je continue de lire la légende: "15 jours ton premier sourire ". Alors que je tourne la prochaine page mon père fait irruption dans ma chambre._

- bonjour ma chérie.

_Je dépose l'album sur mes jambes que je ne sens toujours pas._

- bonjour papa.  
- tu parles bien mieux ma chérie.  
- il faut croire. J'ai queques difficutés parfois.  
- je vois ça, mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas vite t'en remettre. Oh je vois que tu as pris ton petit déjeuner, prêtes pour la toilette ?  
- heu..  
- je sais que tu es pudique et que la seule personne que tu laisses faire est Sanny mais là nous n'avons pas le choix jeune fille.

**DRING DRING**

- sauvée par le gong. Je décroche et je suis à toi, j'ai pris ma journée mais en cas d'urgence..  
- je comprends vas y.  
- Hiram Berry ..hum..oui bien sur que je la connais.. Oui oui je suis son avocat..mais quelles charges vont être retenues..ha oui je comprends..non non je suis à l'hôpital avec ma fille..ha d'accord et dans quel box ? Très bien j'arrive merci inspecteur.  
Heu chaton, tu m'excuses je dois y aller, mais je ne serais pas loin je reviens aussi vite que je peux d'accord.  
- qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- rien chaton je reviens.

**Deux étages plus bas.**

- bonjour inspecteur.  
- maître Berry.  
- je peux la voir ?  
- oui allez y.

_Je rentre dans le box de soins numéro 2 et vois Santana allongée le regard dans le vide._

- Santana !  
- oh..Hiram.  
- je peux savoir pourquoi tu es dans cet état !  
- Rachel ne risque plus rien.  
- ne me dis pas que..  
- Puckerman a était arrêté pour tentative de meurtre sur mineure de moins de seize ans, à l'époque des faits.  
- alors tu as étais le trouver et tu as réglé les comptes c'est ça.

- Santana ! Réponds moi. On m'a appelé pour me dire que ma cliente se trouvait à l'hôpital pour subir des soins avant de se faire inculper pour bagarre et voie de faits sur la voie publique.

- tu n'as rien à dire ! Tu as pensé un peu à ton avenir , ton concours, ta grand mère, Rachel !  
- je l'ai fais pour elle !  
- en quoi tu l'as fais pour elle je peux savoir.. Tu t'es vengés en allant casser la gueule à celui qui l'a mise dans cet état , tu te rends compte dans qu'elle merde tu t'es fourrée..on t'avais pourtant dis de ne rien faire d'insensé.  
- je l'ai fais pour elle...  
- mais pourquoi comme ça..je veux dire tu aurais bien pu aller voire la police et leur dire que Rachel avait reconnu la personne qui l'avait renversé.. Tu sais ce que tu encours.  
- je m'en fous.. J'ai rien à perdre.  
- et ma fille dans tout ça, je pensais qu'elle était importante pour toi.  
- c'est le cas..  
- alors pourquoi ?  
- elle ne veut pas de moi.. Je vous l'ai dis j'ai rien à perdre.  
- ne sois pas aussi bornée. Tout le monde le sait qu'elle a besoin de toi. Bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour limiter la casse et essayer de te garder un casier vierge.  
- Hiram ?  
- oui.  
- merci..dites je..vous pouvez lui donner ça ?  
- tu n'as qu'à le faire toi même, tu connais le numéro de sa chambre. Finis de te faire soigner et monte la rejoindre .  
- mais..  
- je m'occupe de l'inspecteur

* * *

**Ça vous plaît ?**

**je continues ou je m'arrête à vous de choisir.**

**T. ;) **


	4. Jour 2,2 mois

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je souffle un bon coup et toque à la porte en espérant ne pas me faire rejeter encore une fois._

**TOC TOC...**

- oui

_J'ouvre doucement la porte en baissant le regard, et passe tout juste ma tête dans l'embrasure de celle ci, pour lui demander l'autorisation de rentrer._

- je.. Je peux entrer.  
- oui.

_Toujours le regard baissé je ferme la porte et me dirige vers la fenêtre dos à elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état. Le regard sur le parc je cherche mes mots, je prends mon courage à deux mains._

- je..je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir ici, et puis je t'ai dis que je ne reviendrais plus..mais avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit j'aimerais juste te dire certaines choses. Je..tu vois avant je faisais tout pour me faire remarquer, je n'avais pas vraiment de but dans la vie. J'ai perdue mes parents bien trop tôt et j'ai décidé d'en faire un peu qu'à ma tête... J'ai pas étais sympa avec toi je le sais.. C'est dur de te dire tout ça. Quand tu étais dans le coma j'avais l'impression que c'était plus facile, je t'ai parlé..beaucoup même , tu es la seule en à savoir autant sur moi et tu ne t'en souviens même pas...je pensais que j'allais réussir à te dire tout ça..mais..je suis désolé je n'y arrive pas.

_Je décide de me retourner pour lui faire face. Mes larmes ont déjà dévalés mes pentes charnues. Je la regarde, elle est là son regard me transperce et je remarque sur ces jambes l'album, notre album alors je me rapproche d'elle et m'assois à ses côtés, sans rien dire.  
Sa main se pose sur la mienne me faisant arrêter par la même occasion les tremblements qui me parcourent._

- qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
- rien de grave.. Tu parles bien mieux, tu progresses je suis heureuse.  
- réponds.. C'est moi qui me suis faites renversée par une voiture pas toi..tu t'es battue ?  
- c'est rien.  
- des points sur l'arcade, en dessous de l'œil, un bleu sur la joue, la lèvre coupée, un bras dans une attèle , et je suis sur qu'il y a d'autres blessures cachées.  
- tu as mangés ce matin ?  
- oui, Émilie m'a donné le petit dej, j'ai pas vraiment de force dans les bras.  
- ça va revenir.  
- Santana, qu'est ce qui se passe, parles moi..  
- tu veux m'écouter maintenant ?  
- oui, tout le monde me parle de toi, de ta gentillesse, de tout ce que tu fais pour moi, je ne m'en souviens pas alors on m'a conseillé de regarder cet album et ..je dois dire que tout ce que je vois me déroute un peu.. Je..tu as ce regard sur certaines photos, le même qu'ont mes pères pour moi..je dois dire qu'à part eux, je n'ai jamais vu personne me regarder de la sorte. Alors dis moi ce qu'il se passe.  
- je..je suis tombé amoureuse... Dis je la voix tremblante, les yeux embrumés, le regard sur nos mains.

_Elle me relève le menton et de son autre main me caresse la joue en essuyant mes larmes. Sa main est si chaude.. Mes yeux se ferment savourant chaque secondes de ce contact._

- ne pleures pas...pourquoi tu es triste ?  
- je...je ne peux pas rester longtemps.. J'ai fais une bêtise..on ne m'a laissé que cinq minutes pour te donner ça.

_J'attrape dans ma poche une petite boîte, l'ouvre et en sors un bracelet en or que je lui passe autour du poignet._

- il..est magnifique..je ne mérites pas ça, pas après t'avoir rejetée de la sorte alors que tu t'es occupés de moi.  
- gardes le.. En souvenir de moi..je dois y aller.

_Je me relève et me dirige vers la porte._

- Santana !  
- oui..  
- viens s'il te plaît.

_Je me rapproche à nouveau du lit. Elle tapote à côté d'elle. Je m'assoie._

- viens ici..rapproches toi de moi.

_Je m'exécute et m'allonge près d'elle. Sa tête vient se nicher dans mes bras, je l'étreins, j'ai l'impression de revenir au moment où tout allé bien entre nous. Je l'entends soupirer de bonheur, et me dire._

- c'est ça qui m'a manqué cette nuit.. Je ne savais pas de quoi j'avais besoin pour m'endormir mais je crois qu'il me manquait ton odeur.. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il c'est passé ces derniers mois mais mon corps se souvient très bien de toi.

_Mon cœur bat à tout rompre violemment contre ma cage thoracique. Je ne rêve pas Rachel est bien réveillée, je veux dire c'est bien elle, et elle s'endort dans mes bras._

- tu vois je ne croyais pas les personnes qui me disaient du bien de toi, je pensais que c'était juste un jeu pour toi, une nouvelle façon de me détruire. Mais à entendre ton cœur battre comme un fou, je me dis que finalement ce n'est pas un rêve. La grande Santana Lopez est dans le même lit que moi et je suis dans ces bras.

_Je l'embrasse sur le crâne à ces paroles, profitant de chaque minutes près d'elle. Je ferme les yeux et remercie dieu de m'avoir rendue ma petite brune. Un coup fort et puissant retentit à la porte nous faisant sursauter._

**TOC TOC**

- t'inquiètes pas ma puce c'est rien.  
- hum..  
- oui  
- Melle Lopez le temps est dépassé vous devez me suivre.  
- j'arrive attendez moi dehors.  
- deux minutes.  
- oui.

_Il referme la porte et je plonge mes yeux dans cet océan chocolat où je pourrais passer des heures à me noyer._

- Rachel je dois y aller.  
- qu'est ce que tu as fais pour que la police vienne te chercher ?  
- je l'ai fais pour toi..tu ne risques plus rien.  
- comment..je..oh..  
- il à était arrêté pour tentative de meurtre sur ta personne. Je lui ai fais craché le morceau..à ma sauce.  
- c'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état.. Mais je ne comprends pas, tu n'as fais que me défendre.  
- on va dire que lorsque la police est arrivée j'ai un peu tapé dans le tas.  
- San...  
- ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. En attendant fais moi plaisir et nourris toi comme il faut.  
- je te le promets.

_Je lui souris, lui caresse le visage et l'embrasse au dessus du crâne avant de quitter sa chambre. Je me sens bien et à présent je m'inquiète de ce qu'il peut m'arriver, c'est vrai que j'aurais du réfléchir avant d'agir de la sorte, mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je suis donc l'inspecteur jusqu'au poste de police où me rejoindra Hiram dans quelques minutes._

_Santana vient de se faire embarquer par la police. Ça me fait tout bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension où les gentils sont devenus méchants et inversement. Ayant récupérer un peu de force dans les bras j'essaye de me redresser dans mon lit en vain.. Je sens que je vais perdre patience à ne rien pouvoir faire.  
La porte s'ouvre a nouveau laissant place à mon père._

- désolé chaton...une affaire urgente je dois vraiment y aller.  
- tant que cette affaire porte le nom de Santana Lopez, je t'autorise a me laisser.  
- comment tu ...  
- elle vient de partir avec un policier.  
- oh..  
- tu vas la défendre ?  
- oui chaton tu sais c'est mon travail, et puis je peux bien faire ça pour elle, après tout ce qu'elle a fait..  
- c'est sur.. Dis papa avant de partir tu peux me faire passer le bouquin qu'il y a dans le tiroir du chevet s'il te plaît.

_Mon père fait le tour de mon lit et ouvre lentement le tiroir de mon chevet pour en sortir un petit livre de couleur noir._

- je connais ce bouquin.. C'est à Santana.. Poussin je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lire ceci.  
- j'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre tout ce qu'il m'est arrivée.  
- es tu sur que c'est ce que tu vas trouver la dedans. Ne cherches tu pas autre chose ?  
- peut être bien...papa j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle a dans la tête.  
- et dans le cœur... Bonne lecture, je vais essayer de la sortir rapidement de là.

_Il me donne ce petit journal, m'embrasse sur le front et disparaît de ma vue. Je suis un peu anxieuse à l'idée le pouvoir lire ce qu'i l'intérieur, mais en même temps je dois savoir ce qu'elle pense. J'ai l'impression de violer son intimité. Je souffle un bon coup et tourne la couverture._

" **_Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'écrire quoi que ce soit , mais ils pensent que ce seraient bien pour moi d'extérioriser certaines choses. On est le matin de Noël, cela fait déjà une semaine que tu es allongés dans ce lit complètement inerte, seuls les bips qui résonnent dans cette chambre au teint aussi pâle que le tiens me confirme que tu es toujours en vie. Je viens tout les jours espérant voir une amélioration, mais rien..j'ai l'impression que tu es bien là où tu es, que tu ne souffres plus. Dieu que t'a souffert et de mes mains en plus. C'est dans cette marre de sang dans laquelle je t'ai trouvé que j'ai pris conscience que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Ce jour là j'ai cru mourir en voyant ton visage, cela semblait si irréel, pour une fois je n'étais pas responsable de ta souffrance. Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais que tu pardonnes mon manque de maturité. Mais je dois avouer que si tu étais la cible au lycée, c'était dans l'espoir de te voir au moins une fois dans la journée. J'avais peur, peur que quelqu'un découvre qui était la véritable Santana, qui se cache sans cesse derrière son masque de Bitch. Mais là j'ai compris qu'il fallait arrêter toutes ces conneries, je pense qu'avoir failli te perdre m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de chose... _**"

_Ces quelques lignes, me font monter les larmes aux yeux , je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à lire. Je ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil._

* * *

- je vous le répète pour la énième fois, Rachel a reconnu Puckerman.  
- mais pourquoi aller régler vos comptes de la sorte, un simple coup de fil, nous aurions pris les choses en main.  
- pff.. Foutaise.. Si j'avais du attendre pour que vous bougiez le petit doigt il serait déjà loin.  
- pouvez vous me parler de la relation que vous entretenez avec Melle Berry.  
- il y a pas grand chose à dire , c'est une fille de mon lycée.  
- simplement ? Je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde qui prendrait autant de risque pour une simple fille.  
- écoutez moi bien, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter ! Si vous êtes un pervers qui aimerais se rincer les yeux avec deux jeunettes...  
- ma cliente ne dira plus rien Santana tais toi !  
- maître Berry, ravi de vous revoir.  
- inspecteur, vous étiez en train d'interroger ma cliente sans ma présence, ce qui relève d'un vice de procédure.  
- nous ne faisions que discuter.  
- elle est mineure sous la tutelle de sa grand mère, que je ne vois nulle part. La loi précise bien qu'un interrogatoire d'un mineur doit se faire en présence d'un adulte qui en a la charge ou d'un représentant légal de la loi autrement dit moi. Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de continuer de spéculer, Santana tu viens avec moi !  
- non elle n'ira nulle part sans avoir avouer ces crimes.  
- inspecteur, vous êtes nouveau dans la brigade et je dois dire que vous devez être fier d'avoir arrêté votre premier suspect, mais sachez une chose, vous venez de faire une grave erreur en voulant interroger une mineure sans son tuteur ou son avocat. Maintenant ma cliente va me suivre vous pouvez venir avec nous si vous le désirez, nous allons rencontrer le capitaine Griest pour lui faire part du manque de sérieux dans cette affaire.

_Et paf, Hiram vient de lui clouer le bec à ce connard. Je le suis pas peu fier de lui au travers du commissariat jusqu'au bureau de ce fameux capitaine. Nous rentrons à l'intérieur. Je m'assois et écoute attentivement la suite des événements._

- capitaine Griest !  
- maître Berry, que me vaut votre présence dans mon bureau.  
- je viens vous faire part d'un vice de procédure dans l'affaire concernant Santana Lopez ici présente.  
- hum, inspecteur Livarot qu'avez vous a dire.  
- il n'y a pas de vice de procédure capitaine, j'ai suivi le protocole.  
- ha bon le protocole qui stipule que vous ne devez pas interroger un mineur sans la présence d'un adulte ou de son avocat.  
- inspecteur livarot !  
- mais nous discutions simplement, il n'y a rien de mal là dedans.  
- Melle Lopez, avez vous simplement discuter avec l'inspecteur ?  
- il m'a posé des questions.  
- c'est donc un interrogatoire pur et simple. Capitaine je demande un abandon des charges en vers ma cliente.  
- nous ne sommes pas dans un tribunal maître, mais au vue de la tournure des événements je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Inspecteur livarot veuillez quitter mon bureau, vous êtes déchargés de l'enquête concernant la tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Rachel Berry et tout ce qui en découle.

_La porte se ferme dans un fracas. Je tends à nouveau l'oreille pour écouter la discussion qui a reprit entre les deux hommes._

- charges abandonnées, la petite n'a rien à craindre.  
- merci Charles.  
- c'est normal, grâce à la petite, nous avons appréhendé le suspect dans l'affaire de Rachel. D'ailleurs comment elle va ?  
- je pense qu'elle serait heureuse de te voir, ça fait longtemps.  
- je sais..mais on a tellement de boulot, tu es le premier à le savoir.  
- oui  
- donc on dit affaire classée sans suite pour Melle Lopez.  
- hum Charles, j'aurais une faveur à te demander.  
- je t'écoutes.  
- Santana n'a pas réfléchi l'autre jour, elle venait de se chamailler avec Rachel, et tu vois c'est une fille sérieuse, je ne pense pas que de faire apparaître ça dans son casier va l'aider pour son école d'infirmière.  
- Melle Lopez vous avez de la chance d'avoir un avocat comme Hiram, c'est un homme bien et je lui fais entièrement confiance. Vous pouvez réellement le remercier car grâce à lui votre casier sera vierge.  
- m..merci.

_Nous quittons le bureau et je suis un peu abasourdie par la tournure des événements. Je croise le regard de l'inspecteur qui a merdé dans son boulot car grâce à sa bourde je suis libre comme l'air. Mais son regard me fait froid dans le dos et en passant devant lui j'ai pu entendre un " __**on en a pas finit toi et moi**__ " , ce qui me glace un peu plus le sang. Dans la voiture je remercie Hiram de ce qu'il vient de faire pour moi, il me répond simplement._

- Santana à l'avenir, ne fait rien d'irréfléchi, Rachel a besoin de toi, comme nous d'ailleurs.  
- je..merci Hiram mais je ne mérites pas tout ça.  
- Charles est un ami de longues dates, c'est d'ailleurs le parrain de Rachel.  
- je ne mérites vraiment pas tout ça...  
- hey..écoutes moi bien, je sais que tu aimes ma fille, et qu'avec toi elle est en sécurité, nous t'avons déjà pardonné alors ne vies plus dans le passé.  
- vous pensez qu'elle me pardonnera.  
- j'en suis certain. Tu veux retourner à l'hôpital ou je te ramène chez toi ?  
- la question ne se pose pas.  
- très bien allons voir mon petit bébé.

* * *

**En espérant que vous prenez toujours plaisir à me lire. Laissez vos coms.**

**T. **


End file.
